Love, Fear and Friends
by BatteredChild
Summary: First try at a NBC fic, hope it's not too bad. Sally's realisation she's in love with Jack, set before the movie.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the Nightmare Before Christmas. **

**Love, Fears and Friends**

Sally watched from behind a gravestone as Jack left the cemetery. When she was certain he was gone she sighed to herself and collapsed back against the cold stone.

"What is wrong with me?" she muttered aloud. She didn't understand what it was she was feeling but she knew that she wanted nothing more than to be with Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King. "But he's the Pumpkin King, and I'm…I'm just a worthless nobody, an experiment, a rag doll. I don't even understand why I feel the way I do. It's not as if it matters anyway."

She stood up, careful to maintain her balance and then began the trek up to Doctor Finklestein's lab. She opened the door, wincing as it creaked, and then quickly made her way to her room. She could hear the doctor snoring as she passed the kitchen and sighed with relief that he was still under the power of the deadly nightshade she had slipped into his meal. This was the second time she had done something like this and was thankful she hadn't been caught yet.

Xxx

Sally lay on her bed staring out the window. From her room she could make out the tower of Jack's mansion. She watched the tower until the golden glow of candlelight was extinguished and the tower went dark. After this happened she pulled her thin blanket over her body and rolled over to face the wall. She soon fell asleep, dreaming of Jack and sharing something with him she knew would only ever occur in dreams.

xxx

She and Jack were in the cemetery standing upon the hill. They were holding hands and Jack was singing softly to her. He was professing his love for her and soon her small voice joined with his until their duet rang out across the cemetery. When their song was over they embraced one another and then simply stood there, looking at the stars.

Xxx

It was dawn when Sally awoke, and she remembered her dream quite vividly. "Do I really love him?" she questioned herself. She sat there for a time, rolling this thought over in her head until she realised there was no other explanation. She loved him. Despite the fact that she now understood what it was she had been feeling she felt sadder than ever.

She couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell anybody. Sally knew they could never be together for he was king and she was nothing but a rag doll. He would never notice her. They would never be together; she wasn't the one for him. She knew that it was simply not to be.

The rag doll nodded her head in acceptance of this. As much as it pained her inside she knew she could not let this affect her outwardly, so Sally got up as usual and went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the doctor.

Xxx

It had been more than a week since Sally had realised she was in love with Jack Skellington. Since then she had not taken it upon herself to sneak out again as yet. Today though the doctor needed to venture into town and was letting Sally come with him. This was a very rare occasion. In fact he had only ever done this twice in the eight months since her creation.

Sally walked by the doctor's side as they made their way into town. As she walked she thought of Jack. What if she saw him in there? She didn't know what she would do. She didn't know what she could do. She longed to see him, but she knew that if she did she would only feel pain. It would hurt not to see him, but it would hurt her even more if she did. Not for the first time she wished she were something more than a mad scientists creation.

Xxx

Doctor Finklestein was obliged to come into town every now and then to see Jack and talk about progress with his Halloween assignment. As much as the doctor hated having to contribute to the holiday he hated it even more when he actually had to come down into the town to see the skeleton. Though he always put on a good show for the Pumpkin King, Doctor Finklestein couldn't stand Jack and his meddlesome ways.

He had brought Sally with him only so she was within his sight. He'd rather bring her himself then leave her at home where she could wander off alone. She really hadn't turned out at all as he'd wanted her. She was supposed to be someone he could order around, someone who would not question him. Rather like Igor, though a little easier on the eyes and with better culinary skills. Although the last parts were true for Sally she was also more free spirited and had a much stronger will than he had foreseen, even if she didn't show it often. So for these reasons, and these only, Sally was accompanying him into Halloween Town.

As soon as the pair entered town the doctor headed in the direction of Town Hall. Once Sally realised what he was doing she was struck by a deluge of emotions. She was momentarily overwhelmed as she realised she would see Jack. The love she felt for Jack was foremost in those emotions, but besides that was struck with fear, worry, joy and a little panic. She wanted to run up to Jack and profess her emotions, while at the same time wishing she could flee the scene. Then with a start she realised they were inside town hall.

It wasn't long before Jack himself was making his way toward them. Sally stood there trying to look at the floor but her eyes were continually drawn upwards until she had looked Jack over, from his shiny black shoes, to his thin frame covered in a pinstripe suit, up to his smiling mouth and black eye sockets. When Sally realised he was looking back at her she tore her gaze away from him and back to the floor.

She heard Jack greet Doctor Finklestein and then saw him extend his hand to her. She looked up and he took her small hand within in his larger one and kissed the back of her hand. "Sally," he said smiling at her.

"Hello Jack," she whispered back.

They stood there, looking into each other's eyes until the mayor began calling for Jack. Jack turned only to realize he was still holding Sally's hand. The Pumpkin King would have blushed if he'd been able and quickly let go of the petite blue tinged hand. He then smiled at her briefly before turning his attention to the impatient and frazzled mayor. Once he was done there Jack proceeded to speak to Doctor Finklestein and then was called away once more.

"Sally," she heard the doctor calling her and looked over to him.

"Yes?"

"We're leaving."

"But-"

He grabbed hold of her arm and began tugging at the limb until she moved with him. Sally looked behind her once more and was a little surprised to see Jack watching her as she was pulled away. Was that, concern? She wondered on this all the way back to the laboratory and when they arrived she put it to the back of her mind to consider later.

The doctor ordered her to go up to her room and stay there until he sent for her to make dinner. She merely nodded her head and made her way to her bedroom.

Once more Sally was looking out her window, staring at the tower that was Jack's bedroom. She was sure it was his room, every night she saw Jack extinguish the last of the light in his home from that room. Idly she wondered what his room looked like until the pounding on her door shattered her thoughts. She opened the door to see Igor standing there. The doctor wanted his meal.

Xxx

Sally draped a blanket over the doctor's snoring form and made her escape from the lab. As quickly as she could she made her way into town, when she arrived she saw Jack leaving Town Hall for the night. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she go up and talk to him, or not bother? She couldn't do it. She was about to turn and walk away when suddenly the clown with the tear away face raced past her on his unicycle, knocking the perpetually unbalanced Sally off her feet and to the ground. In the accident one of her legs came loose and tore from her body and her left hand also ended up hanging on by nothing more than one stitch. The clown only laughed and went on his way, but Sally ended up on the ground, disorientated and scared. This only lasted a moment though before she heard running footsteps coming her way. She cringed, thinking she was about to be hit again but instead opened her eyes to a worried looking Jack.

"Sally are you alright?" He was holding her shoulders and helping to steady her as she was having a little difficulty balancing herself since one of her legs was missing.

She slowly nodded at him and then Jack turned away to get her leg. He passed her the leg and then lifted her carefully into his arms. Sally held onto him tightly with her attached hand and began to protest. "Jack it's alright, really it is. If you'll just put me down I can sew myself back together."

"I'm sure you can Sally but that was quite a knock and I'd really rather get you off the street."

She nodded to him and then had to hide a smirk as she saw the witches staring in awe as Jack carried her to his mansion home. She couldn't help but feel a little special while she was in Jack's arms, though she knew he would have done so for any other citizen in need of his help. Sally decided not to think about that and for one brief moment she let herself revel in the feeling of Jack's skeletal arms around her body.

Soon Jack was mounting the steps to his home and a moment later they were inside. He set Sally down on a worn black couch and then sat beside her. When she pulled her needle and thread out he gently took them from her and carefully stitched her hand back on. She smiled thankfully at him and then took back the needle and thread to stitch her leg back in place.

"Thank you for your help Jack," she said, almost whispering.

"Are you sure you're alright Sally?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing out now anyway? I mean, I didn't think the doctor let you out alone."

She looked down at her lap and started to twist her hands. "Well, he doesn't. I just needed to get out Jack. I know we were in town today but as soon as we got back I was sent to my room and only allowed out to prepare his dinner. I can't stand being locked away Jack."

"I understand Sally, you only wanted freedom. You'd better get back though, what did you use on him?"

"Deadly Nightshade," she muttered.

"Ah, well we still have some time to get you home before he wakes. I'll walk you if you don't mind."

"Of course not Jack."

He then led her from the mansion and they made the journey back to Doctor Finklestein's lab together. Before she left though Jack caught her hand.

"Sally, why are you so quiet around me? You don't have to be afraid to speak to me."

"I know, but it's just that I'm so used to being quiet and, well, you're the pumpkin king."

"I don't care Sally, you're my friend and I don't want you feeling afraid to talk to me. Alright?"

She nodded her head, "Yes Jack."

"Now if you ever do this again I'd rather you come to me than wander off alone please Sally. I don't want to have to worry about your safety."

"Alright Jack. I'd better go in," without saying anything further Sally quickly crossed the threshold and ran up to her room.

Jack looked after her a little bewildered but then shook his skull and turned back in the direction of Halloween town and his home.

Xxx

Sally collapsed on her bed as soon as she entered her room. She had been with Jack. He'd helped her and then walked her home. He'd said they were friends.

"Maybe I have a chance yet," she whispered to herself. She climbed under her blanket and dreamt of Jack and the upcoming Halloween. There was only a week left until the holiday and she couldn't wait.

* * *

**AN: That was my first NBC fic and I hope it wasn't too painful. I know it wasn't that great but I can only hope it wasn't too bad. Please leave a contribution in the little box.**


End file.
